Semiconductor image sensors are used to sense radiation, such as light. Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS) and charge-coupled device (CCD) sensors are used in various applications such as digital still camera or mobile phone camera applications. These devices utilize an array of pixels (which can include photodiodes, transistors, and other components) in a substrate to absorb (e.g., sense) radiation that is projected toward the substrate and convert the sensed radiation into electrical signals. A hack side illuminated image sensor device is one type of image sensor device that can detect light from the back side.